LOVES ME NOT
by Skye Jagger
Summary: elsa cuenta con poco tiempo para regresar a su hermana al estado normal,¿ pero que esconde el castilllo? sera¿ que la princesa anna tiene un ser oscuro? podra elsa descubrirlo antes de que el tiempo se acabe y el alma de su hermana sea robada
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Anna había salido a pasear por los bosques de Arendelle en compañía de su fiel amigo Olaf, sin darse cuenta del peligro que les acechaba, ambos venían cantando verano y riendo, para ellos lo que paso fue hace 3 meses, Elsa estaba en su oficina revisando los papeles, mientras que Kristoff había ido por hielo a las montañas…

Pero algo alerto a Anna, era un gruñido espantoso, Olaf también lo oyó y se puso enfrente de Anna…

-sal quien quiera que seas*serio*

Unos enormes ojos amarillos se enfocaron en ellos…

Elsa estaba firmando unos papeles cuando de repente sintió una punzada en su pecho, preocupada por ese presentimiento, dejo todo lo que hacía y salió al pasillo…

-gerda ¿has visto a Anna?*seria*

-no Elsa, la última vez salió con Olaf al bosque*preocupada*

Elsa se despidió de gerda para regresar a su trabajo, pero un grito desgarrador la alerto y se paro rápidamente….

-¡ELSAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*gritando*

Elsa corrió a la entrada del castillo, montando con rapidez su caballo ya preparado, seguida de varios guardias, galoparon hasta la entrada del pueblo, para la sorpresa de ellos, Anna salió corriendo del bosque detrás de ella venia un enorme lobo negro, el cual lanzo un zarpazo provocando que Anna cayera y rápidamente se girara, Olaf trataba de pararlo montado desde su lomo…

-déjala en paz bestia*jalándolo de los pelos*

El lobo le rugió a Anna en la cara provocando que gritara, Elsa rápidamente le lanzo estacas de hielo, pero no lo alejaban de ella, Elsa abrió los ojos cuando el hocico del lobo se abría para morder a Anna, Elsa estaba asustada y de la nada se creó una enorme barrera de hielo, haciendo retroceder a la bestia, un chico con el cabello plateado y un raro bastón se puso en medio, creando hielo para atacar a la bestia, el lobo erizo su pelo y huyo…

-oye ¿estás bien?*sonriéndole mientras le extendía su mano*

-si*tomándola*

El muchacho ayudo a Anna a pararse, para después caer desmayada en sus brazos, Elsa rápidamente se acercó y la tomo en ellos…

-solo esta desmayada*sonriendo*

-gracias*abrazándola*

Al regresar al castillo en compañía del salvador, Elsa informo a los cazadores de la enorme bestia y lanzando una recompensa por su captura, mientras que Anna era atendida por kai y gerda, al ver que estaba bien regreso su atención al joven…

-nuevamente gracias por salvar a mi hermana*sonriendo*

-claro, me llamo Jack*extendiendo la mano*

-Elsa*tomándola*


	2. Chapter 1

ANNA ADULTA O Anna NIÑA

Paso una semana desde que Anna fue atacada por la bestia, ningún cazador había podido dar con ella, mas sin embargo Elsa se llevaba muy bien con Jack, ese día, Anna tría un pequeño saco con galletas, aprovechando que Elsa tenía el día libre, pero lo que vio la dejo helada, Jack acariciaba la mejilla de Elsa y ambos estaban mirándose fijamente, Anna sonrió tristemente y al voltearse choco con una mesita, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes…

-ah perdón no se preocupen por mi sigan en lo estaban*agitando las manos*

Anna se dio la vuelta pero Elsa la detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombro, Anna siguió caminando, de sus ojos bajaban lágrimas de tristeza al ver a su hermana enamorada, subió a su cuarto lentamente, se encerró…

-princesa Anna*gritando*

Un guardia había volteado para ver que todo estuviera bien, para su sorpresa del cuarto de Anna salía un humo verde, seguido de otros guardias y de la misma reina, subió corriendo , de una patada abrió la puerta, con pañuelo en boca y nariz, abrió todas las ventanas y con sus manos disperso el humo, saliéndose todo el humo…

-ugh*quejido

Todos miraron hasta donde se encontraba el sonido, de las ropas salió una niña pequeña, el gran vestido verde cubría debajo de su cintura…

Anna pov

Me dolía la cabeza y me sentía mareada, extrañamente sentí mi cuerpo y con mis manos comencé a revisarme por si tenía alguna herida, pero por mis comencé a darme cuenta de que estaba desnuda, mis maravillosos senos ahora eran planos, baje mis manos para ver si mi angelical cosita seguía ahí, al principio iba bien, pues me quitaba los vellos para darle una mejor vista a Elsa, claro que ella no sabía que la amaba, pero después encontré algo diferente, algo único, algo que solo Kristoff tenía y eso que me lo enseño una vez, asustada me pare rápidamente, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a más de uno sorprendido y al guardia más cercano sonrojado

-oye no me mire*tapándome con mis manos*

Note como Elsa se acercaba rápidamente, avergonzada por lo que tenía la detuve…

-no te acerques*asustada*

Elsa me miro incrédula ante lo que le dije, entonces miro a su alrededor…

-caballeros les pido de favor que se retiren*seria*

-prefiero que gerda se quede*alejándome de ella*

Todos miraron a Elsa y se retiraron, dejándome a solas con ella…

-muy bien ahora déjame revisarte*acercándose*

-no Elsa*cubriéndome*

-Anna somos hermanas y ya te he visto desnuda de pequeña*sonriendo*

-es diferente*nerviosa*

-¿en qué sentido?*sentados sobre sus rodillas*

-en que ahora no sé qué me paso*mirándola*

-muéstrame*sonriendo tiernamente*

Quite el resto de mi ropa y con mis manos me tape mi entrepierna…

-Anna debo revisarte por completo*sonriendo*

Sonrojada retire mis manos, pero sin apartar mi mirada de ella, pude ver un leve sonrojo asomándose por sus mejillas…

-no tienes daño, así que te pediré ropa cómoda para que no te lastimes*roja*

Elsa se paró y me cargo, llevándome a la cama y después busco entre mis ropas algo cómodo, pero al no tener algo servible me creo un conjunto, unos pantalones y una camisa, sonreí y la saque a empujones del cuarto…

-anda vete Jack te espera*empujándola*

Cerré mis ojos para evitar el escozor de las lágrimas, pero unos brazos fríos me rodearon…

-ahora lo más importante eres tú no Jack*abrazándola*

-no, Elsa*triste*

-Anna ¿Por qué me alejas?*triste*

-porque en esta época de mi vida yo era oscura*alejándose*

Elsa POV

Anna me cerró la puerta en la cara y angustiada fui en busca de gerda y kai, me preguntaba qué quiso decir con que era oscura...

-gerda*corriendo hacia ella*

-dígame majestad*deteniéndose*

Jale a gerda mi oficina y la senté en una silla…

-¿Qué sucede majestad?*nerviosa*

-¿Por qué Anna llama época oscura cuando tenia 9 años?*seria*

-oh por dios, la joven Anna ha regresado a esa época*asustada*

-gerda dímelo*mirándola seriamente*

-la joven Anna sufrió mucho, jamás entendió el motivo por el cual la alejaron de usted, tampoco entendió porque cada vez que le preguntaba a sus padres, estos salían con evasivas, al no tener respuestas y estar en una enorme soledad, por el abandono suyo y de sus padres, comenzó a tener oscuridad en su pura alma, odiando a todos, comportándose de manera arriesgada y peligrosa, sus ojos hermosos se hicieron mas sombríos y tenebrosos, con tan solo mirarte te da miedo, era un ser muy oscuro*temblando*

-pero si ella es muy alegre*sorprendida*

-es porque la ayudamos, bueno la ayudaron*sonriendo tristemente*

-¿Quién ayudo?*sentándose*

-una joven llamada elsie*recordando*

Despedí a gerda y me senté en mi silla, coloque mis manos en la cabeza y me sobaba las sienes, más preguntas vinieron a mi, también note como muchos de los que trabajaban para nosotros en esos años se miraban atemorizados, escuchando a más de uno que mandarían a traer a elsie por si Anna tenía una recaída en esa época, ese día ignore a Jack…

Los días pasaron y Anna mostraba ser la de siempre, así que seguía mi relación con Jack, mientras que Kristoff cuidaba de mi hermana de vez en cuando…esa noche todos cenábamos, menos Anna, se había sentido mal y tenía un poco de calentura, dejamos las puertas abiertas, pues hacia un aire refrescante, rápidamente vimos como un hombre cruzaba la entrada de manera rápida y subía las escaleras…lo seguimos alarmados y estaba sosteniendo a Anna que caminaba hacia la ventana, una sombra estaba parada, se podía ver sus ojos rojos y tocaba una especie de flauta, lance unas estacas de hielo haciéndolo saltar de su posición para después desaparecer…

Le arrebate a mi hermana a ese desconocido y la mire a los ojos…

-¿Anna?*llamándola*

Tenía sus pupilas dilatadas y oscurecidas…

-Anna responde*asustada*

El sujeto la agarro y le soplo en la nariz…

-¿eh?*aturdida*

-Anna*abrazándola*

-¿Qué me paso?*mirándonos*

Ella no recordó lo que hacía, después gerda nos contó que era eso lo que hacía en esa época oscura, la dejamos a cargo del Dr. Benson, pues quería llamar la atención, al principio Anna protesto pero conforme las consultas y los medicamentos estaba sumisa, pero ese día…

-estoy seguro que elsie es una invención suya para llamar la atención*sonriendo*

Una mujer con una capa y una capucha negra hizo acto de presencia…

-usted cree que soy un invento*quitándose la capucha*

-¿usted es?*bebiendo te*

-soy elsie*seria*

El hombre escupió él te y la miro…

-diaval llévame con Anna*seria*

El hombre visto con anterioridad la llevo con ella, rápidamente el Dr. y yo los seguimos, entrando a su habitación ella la vio…

-esta sedada, sufre de déficit de atención*orgulloso*

-tenías razón diaval, Anna está teniendo una regresión*mirándole los ojos*

Beso a mi hermana y después deposito algo azul verdoso en un recipiente de vidrio…le desnudo el dorso y le quito las ataduras que tenía en sus muñecas, comenzó a susurrar unas palabras y de su cuerpo salió algo negro que comenzaba a manchar las sabanas…estaba sorprendida e incrédula, nuevamente la mujer tomo el recipiente y beso a Anna…

-¿elsie?*susurrando*

-si*feliz

-volviste*feliz*

-shhh debes descansar*sonriendo*

-ya no soy una niña*seria*

-Anna soy 3000 años más madura que tu *riendo*

Anna quedo profundamente dormida después de eso…

-diaval tenemos poco tiempo*sacando un reloj de arena y poniéndolo a lado de Anna*

Ambos me explicaron que Anna estaba marcada por la bruja maldita, que quería su alma para cosas malas, una vez casi la tiene y es cuando me aleje de ella, la bruja no la ataco porque puedo lastimarla gravemente, al separarme de ella la ataco, ahora sabía que tenía que hacer, estar a lado de ella, las primeros dos noches el flautista apareció, pero cuando mude a Anna a mi recamara ya no se aparecía…

-yo te protegeré ahora Anna*susurrándole al oído*


	3. Chapter 2

""-pensamientos

* * *

LA LEYENDA DEL ZORRO BLANCO Y EL ZORRO ROJO

Era una linda mañana, elsi se había ido, Elsa ya estaba en una relación casi seria con Jack, Anna había regresado a su recamara, ese día Elsa venia furiosa, habían ido a una cita, pero llevaron Anna y para ambos arruino lo que sería su primer beso después de días de relación, eso no evito que Elsa le gritara Anna y que esta con lágrimas en los ojos haya regresado sola al castillo, encerrándose en su habitación, mientras que Elsa preparaba todo para esa noche especial…

Ahí estaba Elsa, mirándose al espejo, atrás de ella Anna sentada, mirando a la ventana, Elsa la miro por el espejo, mientras se probaba el camisón rojo que usaría, suspiro y al poco rato vio a Anna salir de su cuarto...durante la cena rieron y hablaron de muchas cosas, pero Jack se quedó dormido al sentir la suave cama, mientras que Elsa sonrió algo decepcionada…

Mientras eso pasaba, Anna en su cuarto a oscuras veía su reflejo, una sombra negra se extendió y en los ojos de Anna algo cambio…

A la mañana siguiente, Elsa se paró a desayunar como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez se llevó una enorme sorpresa, sentada a mitad de la enorme mesa, estaba Anna, Jack la miro y le sonrió, sentándose donde siempre se sienta, en la cabecera y a ser derecha estaba Jack, rio un poco al ver las mejillas de Anna llenas de miel y esos enorme cachetes producto de los hot cakes, tomando otros dos con el tenedor y metiéndoselos a la boca, masticándolos rápidamente...

-bueno ya acabe ahora me iré a jugar*sonriendo*

Bajo de la silla y corrió a la entrada…

-Anna espera*deteniéndola*

Elsa alzo una ceja al oír a gerda llamar así a su hermana…

-déjame limpiarte niña*limpiándole las mejillas*

-gracias gerda, oye has visto a mis papas, bueno no importa de seguro están con Elsa, con eso de que siempre se la pasa encerrada en su cuarto*sonriendo*

Eso produjo un shock en todos y vieron a Anna salir dando pequeños brincos de ahí…un caballo negro corría a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, Elsa cabalgaba rápidamente, mientras se preocupaba por lo que le pasaba a su hermana, copo de nieve era el caballo nuevo de Anna, caballo que era regalo de un príncipe, a pesar de que era negro, le puso ese nombre…

-rápido copo de nieve*susurrando*

El caballo obedeció y acelero más, adentrándose un poco al bosque donde paro y se inclinó, permitiéndole a Elsa bajar más rápido…

-¿Cómo se llamaba?*pensando*

-da…diaval*gritando*

Un enorme lobo negro salió de ahí, poniéndose en guardia, el lobo cambio de forma…

-¿Qué se le ofrece majestad?*sonriendo*

-Anna ha empeorado, es una niña*desesperada*

Nuevamente Elsa cabalgaba de regreso al castillo pero ahora en compañía de un enorme lobo, la gente supuso que había pasado algo por la forma en que ambos corrían, cuando llegaron, Anna jugaba con los patos…

-es verdad es una niña de nuevo*suspirando*

-¿Qué hacemos?*mirándolo*

-darle un golpe de realidad*serio*

-¿Qué significa?*asustada*

-decirle a Anna que paso el tiempo y crecieron, hasta que Anna recupere lo que perdió no podrá volver a la normalidad*resignado*

Elsa suspiro y le pidió a gerda que llevara a Anna al comedor, la sentaron en medio de la gran mesa, poniéndose Elsa enfrente de ella, comenzando a narrar cada acontecimiento ocurrido, Anna los miraba a todos y después miraba a Elsa…

-entonces tu eres Elsa, mi hermana mayor*confundida*

-así es*sonriendo*

-¿es una broma?*mirándolos*

Elsa la miro y sonrió al recordar algo que de niñas compartían, llamo a Olaf y lo paro frente a ella, poniéndose ella atrás…

-hola, me llamo Olaf y me gustan los abrazos*imitando la voz*

-eres tu*sorprendida*

-así es Anna*sonriendo*

-pero creciste*triste*

-al igual que tu*alzando su barbilla*

Anna puso su pequeña mano en la enorme mano de Elsa y miro la diferencia, poniéndose triste, Elsa noto esa tristeza y la abrazo…

-volverás a ser como antes, pero debemos descubrir que fue lo que perdiste*triste*

-…*asintiendo*

Anna se retiró para dormir la siesta en compañía de Olaf, que la cuidaría, elsie apareció y los miro a todos, cada uno averiguando que fue lo que Anna perdió, menos Kristoff que no sabía que decir, por lo tanto permaneció callado…

-quizás lo que Anna perdió este en su libro favorito*mirándolos*

Todos miraron a gerda, analizando sus palabras, gerda salió y regreso con un pequeño libro, depositándolo frente a Elsa…

-la leyenda del zorro blanco y el zorro rojo*leyendo*

Elsa abrió el libro comenzando a leer….

Elsa POV

Érase una vez una tierra cubierta de nieve, el sol iluminaba el hermoso día, en lo alto del cielo, esa hermosa mañana estaba mama zorra trayendo al mundo a su nuevo cachorro, mientras el papa zorro estaba afuera de la cueva, dando vueltas sin parar, a su lado una la hija mayor de los dos, una zorrita con pelo rubio platino y ojos azules, miraba ansiosa a su padre, el resto de los zorros aguardaban, un sonido alerto a papa zorro que entro a la cueva…mama zorra había traído a la vida a una zorrita rubio fresa y ojos verde azulados, pero mama zorra no pudo más y murió…

Papa zorro triste enterró a su esposa en una colina, siendo el líder, tomo a su recién nacida hija y la llevo con una madre sustituta, para que no muriera de hambre…

Pasaron los años y esa zorrita se llevaba bien con su hermana, jugaban y reían sin parar, pero papa zorro no estaba feliz de que su hija menor sea tan arriesgada y viendo que su hija mayor estaba creciendo las separo, mientras a una le enseñaba como ser una líder, la otra jugaba y se metía en problemas sin parar…

Mientras el resto dormía, la zorrita salió a investigar, siendo aún una cachorra curiosa, persiguiendo a un conejo y lazándole gruñidos, de repente el suelo comenzó temblar, la zorrita miro y corrió, tras de ella una manada de venados corrían sin parar, lanzando aullidos de ayuda, de la colina venían bajando a toda velocidad el papa zorro y la hija, deteniéndose visualizo a su pequeño cachorro tratando de sostenerse en una rama, corrió y la tomo del cuello, esquivando a los asustados animales, salto y dejo a su cachorro con su hermana que la tomo del cuello y la aparto de la orilla, el papa trato de sostenerse pero resbalo, encontrados con su triste final, cuando la manada se disipo la hija mayor se acercó al cuerpo de su padre, tratando de moverlo con el hocico, viendo que este ya estaba con su madre, le lanzo una mirada de odio a su hermana que esta tan solo se encogió en su lugar…

-pobre zorrita*llorando*

Me detuve para ver quien lloraba y era gerda, sonreí al verla hecha un mar de lágrimas y no era a única a mí se me había salido una lagrima…me aclare la garganta y continúe leyendo…

Paso el tiempo y ninguna de las dos se hablaba, la más pequeña no tenía el valor de decirle algo, convirtiéndose en una gran exploradora del terreno donde habitaban, mientras que su hermana se convertía en la gran líder que su padre quería, guiaba a toda la manada por lugares seguros y con mucho alimento, ese día la tormenta azoto el valle, impidiéndoles ir a cazar y resguardarse, muchos zorros estaban hambrientos y molestos, mientras que la líder pasaba entre ellos cuidándolos, la más pequeña ingreso arrastrado unas enormes hojas, llena de conejos y otros pequeños animales, dejándolo en medio y tomando uno con su hocico, camino hacia su hermana, depositándolo en el suelo y acercándoselo hacia ella, mientras el resto de la manada devoraba lo demás, la mayor la miro con su aire de elegancia y solo asintió, comenzando a comer, la más pequeña estaba feliz, porque al menos tuvo un pequeño gesto de su hermana, acostándose cerca de la entrada y mirando al exterior…

-buuuaaaaa le dio un conejito a su hermana y esta solo asintió…pobre zorrito como sufrió*sonándose la nariz*

Me reí en voz baja al verme nuevamente interrumpida por gerda y su moqueo, tome un poco de agua y continúe…

Tratando de callar sus hambrientas tripas y sintiendo la pesada mirada de su hermana sobre ella, se recostó y durmió, así estuvo durante 3 largos días, cazando por la manada y por su hermana solo comía lo poco que podía para ella, bayos, moras y una que otra raíz, arriesgándose a robarle a los osos y lobos, su felicidad era notoria, al tener pequeños gestos de su hermana mayor, la zorrita era feliz, a diferencia de su pelaje corto, cuerpo alargado y delgado, lo que le permitía correr a gran velocidad y entrar en cualquier agujero, llenándose de lodo y tierra, su hermana tenía el pelaje grueso y la tapaba del frio, a diferencia del suyo, su rostro ligeramente alargado y sus hermosos ojos azules como hielo, además ese porte elegante y serio, pero ahí estaba alejada de la manada y muriéndose de frio, en esos momentos odiaba que su pelaje descuidado no fuera como el de su hermana, soltó un ligero estornudo, llamando la atención de la manada y de la mayor, nuevamente trato de dormir un poco…

La tormenta termino y todos salieron felices, ella rápidamente corrió, pasando por el lado de su hermana hecha un bólido, dirigiéndose al ahora rio, busco peces para alimentar esa hambre que tenía, uno de los cachorros de una miembro de la manada, salió a jugar sin medir el peligro, la zorrita que ya estaba llena, camino por ahí, miro al zorrito y lo cuido desde lo alto de la colina, atenta a todo peligro y vio una enorme sobra negra, mirando al pequeño zorrito, bajo rápidamente, mientras que la sombra sostuvo al zorrito entre sus manos, la pequeña mordió a ese ser soltando al zorrito y rápidamente lo alejo, mientras este corría chillando, mostro los dientes y le gruño a ese ser…

El zorrito llego asustado chillando, su madre se acercó a el alarmada, la mayor se acercó a ver qué pasaba y se escuchó un ruido sordo, después sembró el silencio, todos los animales, incluyéndolos corrieron a esconderse, la mayor corrió en dirección por donde había venido el cachorro, llego al claro y siguió las pequeñas huellas, para llegar a una colina y ver un pequeño rio, en la orilla miro a su hermana tirada, rápidamente bajo y la miro, la menor respiraba lento y solo se quedó ahí acostada de lado, mirando la nieve, la mayor acerco el hocico para moverla, pero esta solo la vio, puso su pose seria y autoritaria para animarla a moverse pero no lo hizo, al contrario la menor estiro su cuello y le lamio la mejilla, la otra la miro con seriedad, recostó su cabeza sobre la nieve y lanzo un pequeño suspiro y dejo de respirar, la mayo al no oír mas su corazón se acercó y la movió con su hocico, pero ya no se movía, lanzo un pequeño reproche, pero al ver los ojos cerrados de la menor, lloro, se acostó a su lado y trato de moverla, pero no se movía, finalmente y después de mucho tiempo aulló, llamando a su pequeña hermana menor…

-le faltan paginas*limpiándome las lágrimas*

Mire a Kristoff, Gerda, Kai, Jack, Sven y a algunos guardias, estaban en las mismas condiciones que la mía, llorando por ese cuento…

-cómo es que le gusta esto a Anna*limpiando sus lágrimas*

-no lo se Kristoff*susurrándole*

-los días pasaron y la mayor enterró a la menor a la colina, una noche miro las estrellas y vio la estrella que la guiaba siempre, estaba bajo en un halo de luz y se transformó en un hada, transformando a la mayor en una persona, tu nombre será Arendelle, le dijo, giro su mano y el valle desapareció, de la tumba se creó un castillo, los demás animales cambiaron como ella, tu hermana se llamara Joan, desde entonces el pequeño pueblo se llamó como su soberana, pinto a su hermana con una armadura…*limpiándose las lágrimas*

-¿cómo lo sabes?*mirándola*

Elsie chasqueo sus dedos y su forma cambio, era idéntica a mi…

-también me dio poderes de hielo como un hermoso don, pero también una maldición de vivir eternamente, pero en mi corazón está mi hermana, a pesar de que traje herederos a este reino*triste*

-tu nombre es Arendelle*sorprendida*

-así es, Joan es mi hermana querida, está enterrada en el sótano del castillo*susurrando*

-lo lamento mucho*desviando la mirada*

-síganme*sonriendo*

Todos la seguimos y bajamos muchas escaleras, llegando hasta los cimientos del castillo, ahí había una piedra enorme, la cual acaricio con mucha ternura…

-yo vine aquí, porque me dijeron que la princesa Elsa se había encerrado por un incidente*recargándose en la piedra*

-no querías dejar sola a mi hermana*triste*

-así es, no quería que sufriera el mismo destino que mi hermana, lamentablemente la historia se repite pero de diferente manera*mirándola*

La mire y es como si me viera a mí misma sobre la tumba de Anna y esa idea me aterrorizaba, desechándola de mi mente…

-perdóname mi hermosa cachorrita*sollozando*

Todos agachamos la mirada triste, a pesar del lugar sombrío era un lugar cálido, un luz lleno una de las esquinas de ese sótano, la miramos y de ahí apareció un zorrito rojo con un ligero mechón blanco, agito la cabeza, emitió un ligero llamado, elsi se fue acercando regresando a su antigua forma, me sorprendí al ver el hermoso pelaje , corrió feliz y lamio la cabeza del zorrito, para después juntarlas e irse juntas al paraíso, desapareciendo, una mano pesada me abrazaba y mire a Kristoff que tenía pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad al igual nosotros…

-eso es Elsa, debes recuperar ese vínculo con Anna*sonriendo tímidamente*

-y lo hare*sonriendo*

Subimos nuevamente y vimos a Olaf correr de un lado a otro, y varios guardias buscando en todos lados…

-Olaf ¿qué paso?*preocupada*

-bueno, estaba cuidando a Anna y de repente que veo una hermosa mariposa, era linda y jugué con ella*riendo*

-Olaf*alzando una ceja*

-oh si, el punto es que perdí a Anna*apenado*

-¿¡QUE TU QUE!?*molesta*

Rápidamente comenzamos a buscar en todos los lugares del castillo ya era más de media noche y nadie la encontraba, cada vez mi miedo era mayor y ya la gente la salió a buscar a las calles…

-Elsa habla con el*mirándome*

-Kristoff ahora Anna está desaparecida*temerosa*

-solo dile que fue un descuido, el pobre no deja de culparse*nervioso*

-está bien*suspirando*

Camine a las escaleras donde Olaf estaba sentado con la mirada agachada, a su lado sven, trataba de animarlo, me senté aun lado suyo…

-Olaf no fue tu culpa*mirándolo*

-por mi descuido Anna está perdida*susurrado*

-solo fue un accidente*acariciando su cabeza*

-ella está en algún lugar sola y con miedo, quizás alguien la encontró y le está haciendo daño*asustado*

-Olaf por favor*dolida*

"piensa antes de hablar"

Olaf se fue junto a sven y Kristoff a buscarla en las caballerizas, mientras que yo entre nuevamente a buscarla, pase por el cuarto de mis padres y me detuve…

"podrá ser posible que Anna este ahí"

Mire la puerta y entre, cerrándola detrás mío, camine un poco en esa oscuridad y escuche ligeros sollozos, me acerque a un lado del enorme ropero y ahí estaba, abrazada a sus piernas…

-hey, nos tenías preocupados a todos*sonriendo*

-si claro*llorando*

-Anna me asuste, pensé que te había pasado algo malo*acercándome*

-a ti ni te importaría*susurrando*

-claro que me importaría, eres lo más importante para mi*susurrando*

-si lo fuera, porque te encerraste tanto tiempo*mirándola*

-porque soy una estúpida*llorando*

-¿me quieres?*triste*

-con toda el alma*mirándola con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas*

La agarra y la saque de ahí, abrazándola contra mi pecho mientras nuestras lagrimas se calmaban, después la llene de besos, provocándole unas pequeñas risas, sonriendo la lleve a mi cuarto…

-Elsa*mirándome*

-dime*sonriendo*

-te quiero*sonrojada*

-y yo a ti*sonriendo perversamente*

Ella me miro sospechosamente…

-dame un segundo quieres*besando su frente*

-si*sentándose en mi cama*

Sali y di aviso de que ya la había encontrado…al regresar la mire en mi cama acostada, me alce un poco el vestido y la deje en medio de mis piernas…

-guerra de cosquillas*haciéndole cosquillas*

-jajajajaja para jajajajajaja*riendo*

-no lo hare*haciéndole más*

Sonríe al verla reír a todo pulmón, después de un rato, pare y junte nuestras frentes…

-eres mala*roja*

-puedo ser llegar más mala, pero ese es tu castigo por asustarme*sonriendo*

Mi corazón latía al sentir su pequeño e inocentes aliento chocar contra mis labios…

"supongo que no pasara nada malo"

Me incline un poco más y rose sus pequeños labios con los míos, dándole un tierno beso, ella me miro un poco sonrojada, le di otro beso y me puse a su lado, durmiendo abrazadas…al día siguiente deje a Anna dormida y Sali a platicar con Jack, despidiéndolo en el proceso...


	4. Chapter 3

EL ZORRO ROJO ES EL MAS TRAVIESO…

Elsa se removió un poco en su cama y estiro su brazo topándose con la nada, rápidamente se levantó, asustada de no encontrar a Anna, a pesar de que aun llevaba su camisón semi transparente salió de la habitación, camino hasta el cuarto de Anna y este estaba vacío, fue al de Olaf y nada, diaval menos, paro en el de Kristoff y abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, sus ojos se pusieron rojos de la ira…

Anna dormía plácidamente sobre el torso desnudo de Kristoff, cuyo brazo la abrazaba, de repente Kristoff comenzó a sentir frio y abrió los ojos sorprendido, vio su cuarto congelado, dirigió su vista a la entrada y ahí estaba Elsa, el vio a Anna dormir plácidamente sobre su pecho y entendió…

-no es lo que parece*nervioso*

-…*molesta*

-en serio Elsa, la niña tenía sed y me la encontré en la cocina, ya no quiso regresar contigo porque decía que mencionabas a Jack*serio*

-bueno, confió en ti, además soñé con Jack*roja*

-Elsa, llámalo*serio*

Elsa salió del cuarto y Anna aun dormía….

-descuida Anna yo te protegeré de Elsa y te dejare conocer los placeres de la vida*sonriendo*

Kristoff era alguien calmado, pero se haría el malo para hacer que Elsa entendiera su deber, desafortunadamente, Jack apareció de nuevo en el reino, llamando la atención de Elsa, provocando que rompiera su promesa y dejara a la pequeña Anna esperando en el lago cerca del bosque, hasta el atardecer Anna regreso con la mirada baja, sin darse cuenta de que dos sombras la seguían de cerca…

Kristoff al enterarse de que Anna fue plantada, entro a la oficina de Elsa de una patada, se enfureció mas cuando la encontró sentada sobre Jack y que este le sonrió, pero sven rápido entro al castillo…

-rápido Kristoff sven dice que vio algo entrar al cuarto de Anna*alarmado*

-¿Qué?*serio*

Kristoff rápidamente subió las escaleras, seguida de Elsa y Jack…

-porque no te vas a seguir con lo que estabas*furioso*

-porque Anna es importante*molesta por lo dicho*

Kristoff solo bufo y abrió la puerta de Anna de un golpe, lo que vieron los dejo sin aliento, dos sombras con ojos rojos, una le estaba quitando el alma y otra el corazón, al verlos solo sonrieron macabramente y continuaron con lo sucedido, se podía ver que cada una jalaba para otro lado, los intentos de alejarla de ella era nulos y ya llevaban la mitad de cada cosa, el mismo zorro rojo que había visto con anterioridad apareció y les gruño, rápidamente tomo un espejo y proyecto la luz del cuarto en ellas, haciendo que soltaran a Anna y esta cayera al suelo…

Rápidamente elsi apareció…

-¿Qué sucede Joan?*mirándola*

-lo siento aren, mi reencarnación debe morir*metiéndose al cuerpo de Anna*

\- espera Joan*llorando*

-ya está escrito aren*desapareciendo*

En las muñecas de Anna aparecieron dos runas, una significaba agilidad y otro poder angelical, pero aún seguía siendo la niña, elsi se giró y vio a Elsa y desapareció…

Elsa dio un paso pero fue Kristoff quien se adelantó y la tomo entre sus brazos…

-Adam*susurrando*

-tranquila Anna ya estoy aquí*sonriendo*

Elsa lo miro intrigado…

-Adam era un lobo amigo de Joan, este la cuidaba cuando estaba sola y triste, pero Adam se enamoró de Joan y un día trato de montarla mientras Joan estaba dándole la espalda, lo hizo a pesar de que el diminuto ser, lo mordía y le gruñía, la monto y termino dentro de ella, más de una vez lo hizo, cuando murió no se acercó por temor a aren…*serio*

Elsa miro a Kristoff furiosa y pudo ver en su mirada un destello verde, rápidamente se acercó…

-al menos yo mantengo mis promesas*sonriendo burlonamente*

Elsa paro en seco y recordó la promesa que le hizo a Anna, miro a Kristoff que aún tenía esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro y se lamentó de inmediato, pero si algo sabia Elsa era no darse por vencida, no ahora…salió del cuarto con algo en mente, encontrar lo que Anna perdió, ella sabía más de Anna que Kristoff, ya que el solo tenía recuerdos de su pasado, pero no la conocía ahora, sonrió con triunfo y mando a Jack a volar nuevamente…

Elsa pov

Es el sexto dia y aun no doy con eso que Anna perdió, me frsutra saber que ese rubio la vea como algo mas, me detuve desde cuando Anna es de mi propiedad, negué con la cabeza y trate de calmar la ira que en mi habitaba, respire calmadamente y continúe la búsqueda, pero Jack me distrajo y de nuevo se hizo de noche, con pesar pedí que me llevaran la comida al despacho, pidiéndole a Jack que se retirara de Arendelle, mire el álbum que papa tenia de Anna y sonreí al recordar todo lo que vivimos desde que nació, mis sonrisa iba y venía, finalmente llegue a las fotos donde estaba encerrada y para mi sorpresa no había ninguna, ni una sola foto el álbum estaba en blanco, me pare y busque en los otros álbum, solo había fotos mías, ninguna de Anna, entonces recordé las palabras…

"Lo que ella perdió"

Y ahí estaba Anna había perdido más de la cuenta y lo mas importante su niñez…busque en más fotos, pero de repente me dio sueño mucho sueño, cayendo al suelo…

-Elsa despierta*moviéndome*

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue una cama enorme a mi lado estaba una mujer parecida a mi…

-¿¡Arendelle!?*sorprendida*

-créeme yo también estoy sorprendida*suspirando*

-¿Qué sucedió?*mirándola*

-al parecer estamos en otro tiempo, en Arendelle, somos gemelas y ricas*riendo*

La mire con una sonrisa y mire a nuestro alrededor, todo era blanco, la cama era grande, había dos escritorios de madera, era un cuarto muy amplio y moderno…

-niñas ya se despertaron recuerden que hoy regresan a clases*gritando*

-ya vamos*parándose*

Mire a elsi y estaba desnuda, riendo le dije coquetamente…

-al parecer dormimos desnudas también*riendo*

Ella me miro y me saco la lengua, ambas nos vestimos y bajamos a desayunar, para mi sorpresa mis padres estaban vivos, pero seguí actuando con normalidad de acuerdo a los recuerdos que tenía, ambas teníamos deportivos azul y blanco, llegamos a la escuela y nos sentamos en el capo de mi coche un bmw 2014 color azul, se nos acercaron Hans y Kristoff al parecer eran nuestros novios, en eso vemos 3 motos estacionarse cerca…

-vaya pero si son los Berk*burlón*

Elsie y yo nos miramos y se quitaron el casco, nuestra sorpresa era ver a Anna con su clásico mechón blanco, a su lado estaba un hombre y del otro otra pelirroja, pero lo que mas nos sorprendió era ver a Anna como hombre…

-¿hipo?*sorprendido*

Hipo tenía el cabello castaño, se podía ver el cuerpo marcado y su ropa era un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra pegada al cuerpo, se bajo de la moto con su mochila…pasando cerca de donde estábamos nosotros…

-Mérida*susurrando*

Mire a punzy quien se le quedaba viendo…

Mérida era la pelirroja, tenía una camisa verde de cuadros unos shorts cortos verde claro, paso de la misma manera que hipo y finalmente Anna su cabello corto lacio, una camisa rosa ajustada a su torso marcado y pantalon blanco, con unos zapatos negros, se acercó a nosotros y Hans se puso serio…

-Elsa gracias por los apuntes del otro día*sacado un cuaderno de su mochila*

-de nada Anna*sonriéndole coquetamente*

El se alejó siguiendo a los chicos que lo esperaban guarde mi libro en la mochila y caminamos a nuestra clase, a mitad de la clase entro el prefecto…

-perdón por molestarlos, pero tengo aviso de la directora para que en este salón acepten a 4 estudiantes de segundo*apenado*

-claro pepe, hazlos pasar*sonriendo*

-gracias miss jane*sonriendo*

Los chicos pasaron y más de uno se sorprendió…

-chicos siéntense donde gusten*sonriéndoles*

Los 3 berks se sentaron en el frente, seguidos de Astrid…

-sigamos con la clase*sonriendo*

Todos pusieron atención a los problemas, pero nadie podía responderla, hipo se paro y camino al pizarrón, comenzó a responder el problema, ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos…

-es correcto… ¿Cómo te llamas?*mirándolo*

-hippo berk*tomando asiento*

-wow descifraste un problema complicado*sorprendida*

-es obvio alguien que sabe de robótica como el, es fácil resolverlos*estirándose*

-¿y tu eres?*mirándola*

-Mérida berk*suspirando*

-tu debes ser Anna entonces*sonrojada*

-si*mirándola*

La clase continuo, para dar la siguiente clase, literatura con bella, la maestra les dejo trabajo de equipo…

-Elsa, elsie, rapunzel, Astrid, Anna, Mérida e hippo, ustedes son el quipo 3, expondrán los inicios de la literatura en Francia*seria*

Al terminar las clases y contando que era viernes…

-bien, ¿Cómo lo haremos?*mirándonos*

-bien, elsie, Elsa y Anna pueden estar en la historia general…Mérida y rapunzel, autores, Hippo y yo años*mirándolas*

-me parece una buena idea*sonriendo*

Ambas nos miramos y sonreímos nerviosamente, después de dejarle a Anna la dirección y la hora, fuimos a casa donde nos bañamos juntas…

-sabes creo que sería genial jugar con Anna un poco*lavando mi espalda*

-continua*sonriendo*

-dos gemelas que saben lo que pasa y un atractivo e indefenso Anna, sola en nuestro cuarto*riendo*

-pero aún no se si la quiero de esa manera*suspirando*

-lo sabremos cuando crucemos esa línea…*riendo*


End file.
